La Encantadora de Serpientes
by Drahery
Summary: Han pasado 25 años desde la guerra y el Mundo Mágico está en calma tras la victoria de Harry Potter. Los juicios fueron hechos y todos pagan sus castigos, pero el 1 de Septiembre sigue siendo un día especial para los magos. Para Hermione está a punto de serlo mucho más y es que un ascensor averiado en buena compañía puede convertirse en un gran regalo de cumpleaños.
1. Feliz cumpleaños

_Llovía._

Las gotas caían sinuosas por el cristal de la amplia ventana de su despacho. Era 1 de Septiembre y no podía evitar que los recuerdos llenasen su mente. Muchos años atrás, en aquel mismo día estaría abordando por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts que le llevaría a vivir la que sería tanto la mejor, como la peor época de su vida.

Recogió algunos papeles que tenía repartidos, al parecer, sin ningún orden en particular y los introdujo en su elegante maletín. Se colocó el abrigo y salió. Se dirigía a los ascensores para salir del Ministerio de Magia y, posteriormente, ir a King's Cross.

Era extraño, pero nadie más esperaba el ascensor. Pacientemente aguardó en soledad la llegada de este y cuando estuvo dentro, presionó el botón para subir. Las puertas se cerraban cuando escuchó un grito alto y claro.

-¡Espere! – Dijo la voz.

Rápidamente coloco su mano libre entre ambas puertas para evitar que se cerrasen y el ascensor continuase su marcha. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y el encontronazo fue inevitable.

-Gracias, Malfoy. – Hermione Granger y su altura moral acababan de entrar al ascensor y Malfoy no pudo hacer más que maldecir su suerte.

-Nada.- Dijo escuetamente, dejándole claro a su interlocutora que hasta ahí iba a llegar la conversación.

Hermione carraspeó incomoda y se recolocó su abrigo. Cuadró los hombros y presionó el botón. El ascensor comenzó a subir y mientras lo hacía, lo único que se oía era el traqueteo que este ejercía al moverse.

Repentinamente, la luz que alumbraba la estancia comenzó a parpadear y el movimiento era cada vez más errático hasta que unos instantes después se detuvo por completo y la luz no volvió a encenderse.

-Genial.- Farfulló Malfoy. Eran conscientes de que los días de tormenta los ascensores solían fallar, pero nunca esperaron tener tanta mala suerte de coincidir en uno de los averiados los dos solos.

-No será nada, solo la tormenta. Llamaré a la campana de alarma y vendrán en seguida a ayudarnos.- Dijo Hermione diligentemente presionando el botón mencionado varias veces con cierto temblor en su mano.

El ascensor se alumbró con la luz de emergencia y Malfoy presintió que aquello no iba a durar poco tiempo. De nuevo maldijo su suerte, pues de todos los trabajadores del Ministerio, tuvo que coincidir con la perfecta señora Weasley o Granger o como quiera que se hiciera llamar ahora.

Había leído en _El Profeta_ que se había divorciado de la comadreja y no le extrañaba. A decir verdad, no sabía cuál de los dos le merecía más respeto por soportar al otro pero sin duda, esa relación no podía haber durado más de lo que duró.

Discretamente, echó una mirada a su acompañante, que permanecía tiesa como una tabla mirando hacia arriba como si por allí fuese aparecer Potter para salvarla con una capa y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bufó. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero no tanto como a Draco le gustaría.

Harry Potter era el jefe de aurores y daba clases magistrales de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts una vez a la semana. Todo el maldito mundo mágico lo adoraba. De hecho, al llegar al final del Callejón Diagon podías ver una enorme estatua del gran héroe. El salvador, como rezaba la breve leyenda inscrita a los pies de la escultura.

 _"El niño-que-vivió y consiguió que todos lo hiciéramos con él. El salvador del Mundo Mágico."_

A Draco le daban ganas de escupir sobre ella cada vez que pasaba por allí.

Era cierto que se había librado de Azkaban gracias a él, a Granger y a Weasley, porque habían testificado a su favor, la comadreja más a regañadientes que de plena voluntad, pero lo hizo. Alegaron que no quiso reconocerlos en Malfoy Manor cuando fueron atrapados por los carroñeros y que en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando Crabbe conjuró el fuego maldito, Draco no los quiso atacar.

Lucius Malfoy no corrió la misma suerte y aún se pudre entre las paredes mohosas de la prisión. Draco no ha ido a verlo nunca.

-Granger.- Se escuchó decir en mitad de aquel pesado e incomodo silencio en el que estaban envueltos. Hermione se giró al escucharlo llamarla y en sus ojos marrones se leía la sorpresa.

-¿Si?

-No van a venir pronto por nosotros. Es 1 de Septiembre y somos de los pocos que estamos hoy aquí. La mayoría de la gente acostumbra a llevar a sus hijos a la estación.

-Y yo voy a llevar a los míos, son tan solo las 9:30 de la mañana Malfoy, nadie lleva a sus hijos a estas horas a King's Cross. – Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido volviendo a su posición inicial. Tras unos minutos giró su cabeza para mirarlo y vio una estúpida sonrisilla de suficiencia en el rostro de Malfoy que en seguida le dio ganas de golpear, pero se contuvo y en su lugar golpeó el botón de la campana del ascensor.

-Hay gente muy desesperada. – Comentó Malfoy en un murmullo que pretendía que Hermione escuchase, esta le dedicó una mirada furibunda pero no replicó.- Por mucho que intentes asesinar al dichoso botón con tu dedo, no van a venir antes, no sé si lo sabías.

-Claro que lo sé.- Contestó Hermione con su más que interiorizada voz de sabelotodo insufrible y Malfoy no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. – Lo presiono con más fuerza por si no hace bien el contacto y no se pulsa.

-Ya, claro. – Malfoy solo pudo reír ante semejante estupidez, Granger devolvió su vista al frente y se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio. A Draco le había divertido aquella pequeña disputa como hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de nada. Solo por ese motivo quiso seguir con su charla.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya esa deslenguada que tienes por hija?

-Su nombre es Rose, no es una deslenguada y tiene los mismos que el indecente de tu hijo.

-¿Te habrías imaginado alguna vez que tendrías una hija con la comadreja y que precisamente ella terminase enredada con el mío? – En su día, aquella noticia no le hizo ni la más remota gracia pero conforme habían pasado los veranos, Draco había empezado a cogerle cariño a aquella desvergonzada chica. Le divertía su lengua viperina y su total falta de escrúpulos a la hora de decir verdades. Se preguntaba a menudo cómo era posible que Ron Weasley hubiese tenido una hija como Rose. Ella era todo lo que un Malfoy apreciaba y Scorpius hizo honor de su apellido.

-Rezaba porque no tuviera la misma mala suerte que tuve yo de compartir horario lectivo contigo. Por lo visto no recé con suficiente fuerza. – Contestó Hermione todo lo ácida que pudo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa, aquel comentario le recordó de donde había sacado la novia de su hijo su ironía inteligente. Era obvio que no iba a ser del cabeza dura del padre.

De hecho Rose Weasley compartía con su padre pocas cosas tanto intelectual como físicamente. Había heredado sus ojos azules, aunque los de Rose fueran incluso más claros que los de Ron, y alguna que otra peca, pero no mucho más. Su pelo era muy largo, lleno de ondas que ella misma se cuidaba diariamente con hechizos y de un color castaño oscuro que Draco suponía, sería herencia materna, del padre o la madre de Hermione. Era de estatura media, quizás algo más alta que las demás chicas de su edad, sus piernas eran delgadas pero fuertes debido a las clases que habían instaurado en Hogwarts de deporte, para animar a los jóvenes a ejercitarse sin necesidad de jugar a Quidditch. Sus labios eran exactamente como los de su madre pero cuando Rose sonreía, un hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla derecha.

Sin duda era una chica llamativa y Draco no podía dejar de pensar en cómo aquellos dos pudieron hacer algo tan bien. Tanto así, que la chica era Slytherin.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué dijo la comadreja cuando su reinita entró en Slytherin?

-No dijo nada. – Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.- De hecho… Estuvo sin hablarle a nadie durante un par de semanas. Nunca cuentes a nadie esto Malfoy o te mataré. – Amenazó tras darse cuenta de con quién estaba. Malfoy estalló en carcajadas y a Hermione le pareció que era la primera vez que lo veía tan humano. - ¿Sabes? Desde que era muy pequeña, supe que ella iría a esa casa. Era tan…

-¿Astuta? ¿Elegante? ¿Maravillosa? – Interrumpió Draco, lanzándose unos piropos mientras tanto, pero con la sonrisa en la boca.

-Iba a decir tan tú.- Hermione también sonreía y Malfoy se quedó un tanto descuadrado. Su cara reflejó sus dudas por lo que Hermione en seguida procedió a resolverlas. – Esa lengua viperina que tiene ahora, la tenía desde que empezó a hablar, se metía con su hermano más de lo que podía ser sano, era muy envidiosa y no podía perder nunca a nada, pero tenía ese encanto inexplicable que hacía imposible decirle que no. Lo sigue teniendo.

-Vaya, ¿tengo encanto? Nunca pensé que tú precisamente me dirías eso, Granger. – Draco soltó su maletín en el suelo y se quitó el abrigo, era obvio que tardarían algo más en ir a por ellos así que decidió ponerse cómodo, dentro de las posibilidades.

-No quise decir eso, no tergiverses mis palabras.- Le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda y cuando vio que se acomodaba en el pequeño ascensor, tomó ejemplo.

Llevaba un favorecedor pantalón de pinzas gris perla que se ceñía a la estrecha cintura que poseía y caía ancho por sus piernas no muy largas, pero acompañadas de unos buenos zapatos de tacón que la subían al metro setenta y cinco. Draco la inspeccionó con la mirada atentamente.

La camisa blanca que llevaba era de muy buena calidad y abrochada solo hasta donde era conveniente, dejaba entrever una sencilla cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Malfoy tuvo que reconocer que ser madre y aquellos años habían hecho maravillas con Hermione, que al fin había decidido que quería que el resto del mundo supiese que era una mujer. Su cabello siempre desordenado estaba sujeto a duras penas en un moño que dejaba su cuello al descubierto y Draco se sorprendió alabando la aparente suave piel de aquella sensual zona.

No llevaba una gota de maquillaje pero sus gruesos labios en forma de corazón siempre habían tenido un sano color rojo que invitaba a probarlos una y otra vez.

Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió bastante así como aquella mirada inspeccionadora lo hacía con Hermione. Nunca se había sentido observada de esa forma, se sentía admirada.

 _Deseada._

Carraspeó incómoda de nuevo y Malfoy retiró aquellos ojos grises de encima de su delgado cuerpo.

-Debo decir… Que estoy contento de que Scorpius eligiera a tu hija como novia, Granger. Le hace bien. La vida de mi hijo no ha sido todo lo sencilla que me habría gustado y precisamente Rose es la única que nunca lo ha mirado mal por ser hijo de un mortifago.

-Para mi no eres un mortifago, ni lo fuiste nunca y por ello Rose nunca tuvo prejuicios hacia Scorpius.

-Te hice la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigos en el colegio, era lógico que infundiérais odio en vuestros hijos para que no se nos acercaran. – Dijo Draco, resignado y con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz. Hermione se sorprendió tanto por eso como por el giro de la conversación. Nunca se habría imaginado hablando con Draco Malfoy así.

-Eso déjaselo a Harry o a Ron, yo nunca he sido rencorosa. – Contestó, llevándose una mano a la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello y agarrando entre sus dedos un anillo.

-Tan leal… No podrías haber sido más que una Gryffindor.

-Los leales eran los de Hufflepuff. – Corrigió Hermione.

-¿Qué dices? Los leales son los Gryffindor, ¿valientes y leales no? - Dijo Draco, comenzando a dudar.

-No, los Gryffindor son valientes y… - Hermione de repente se quedó en blanco, sabía que había un adjetivo más adjudicado a su antigua casa escolar pero no conseguía recordarlo. Miró a Draco en busca de ayuda.

-¿Estúpidos? – Ofreció Draco, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Rió.- ¡Lo siento! No me acuerdo que más se suponía que erais, la verdad. Bastante con que sé que Slytherin era la casa de la astucia y la inteligencia.

-¿Pero qué dices? La inteligencia es de Ravenclaw. ¿Y tú has vivido toda tu vida en el Mundo Mágico? ¿ Sin saberte los valores de cada casa? – Preguntó sarcástica la castaña mientras en el fondo se reconocía a si misma estarse divirtiendo como una cría con aquella estúpida charla.

-Yo no me leí Historia de Hogwarts cada noche antes de dormir durante mis siete años escolares.

¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso?

-No lo sabía Granger pero me lo acabas de confirmar. – Contestó Draco entre risas. Nunca habían sido capaces de hablar sin ningún tipo de rencor, prejuicio o amigo guerrero dispuesto a dar pelea de por medio y debía reconocer que le gustaba. Estaba descubriendo en ese rato en el ascensor que todo aquello que le gustaba de su joven nuera, provenía de la que siempre había odiado por un sin sentido.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo del ascensor, aquellos tacones le hacían unas piernas bonitas pero eran incómodos a más no poder y no los soportaba más. Draco la siguió y se sentaron hombro con hombro apoyados en la misma pared.

-Siento lo de tu esposa.- Dijo Hermione tras unos minutos en silencio cuando se hubieron recompuesto de las risas. Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y ella nunca se sintió tan desnuda ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su ex marido.

-Gracias. - Contestó.- Realmente Astoria y yo nos casamos solo porque ya estaba concertado y mi padre insistió en que fuera antes de su juicio… Si le hubieran encerrado antes, no me habría casado, pero gracias a todo eso tengo a Scorpius y no me arrepiento. Además, con el tiempo comencé a quererla y lo cierto es que su pérdida fue bastante dura para ambos. Era joven pero parece ser que hay enfermedades que no entienden de edad. El cáncer es una de ellas.

-Desgraciadamente tienes razón Malfoy. Y de verdad que lo siento. Parecía una buena mujer. – Dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada a sus pies. Draco tomó la palabra.

-¿Por qué te divorciaste?

A Hermione la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa pero no se negó a responder. Lo miró brevemente a los ojos y volvió a agarrar aquel anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello. Draco pudo ver ahora, que se trataba de su alianza.

-Ron y yo siempre hemos sido más amigos que enamorados. Pasamos por cosas que nadie debería pasar a esa edad y magnificamos el amor que nos teníamos. Lo quise y él a mi pero no era ese tipo de amor que dura para toda la vida, al menos no como pareja. Seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo siempre, igual que Harry, pero no estamos hechos para estar casados.

-¿Lo extrañas? – Preguntó curioso.

-No, lo cierto es que no. Nos vemos a menudo y es suficiente para mi, a veces incluso, demasiado. Ron es… Intenso. Mi vida a su lado era un constante quebradero de cabeza y ahora soy más feliz aunque esté sola.

\- Si, te entiendo… Me siento igual con respecto a mi matrimonio. Astoria por desgracia no sigue con vida, pero sé que eventualmente habríamos terminado divorciándonos.

-Es triste ¿no? Ninguno hemos conocido lo que es enamorarse de verdad… - Dijo Hermione mirándolo. Draco le devolvió la mirada y Hermione se sintió sonrojar levemente. Bajo la mirada. Aquellos ojos grises nunca le habían parecido tan intimidantes, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos acérrimos.

-Me encantaría haberlo vivido igual que Rose y Scorpius. Desafortunadamente para tu ex, esos dos no parece que tengan intención de pasar ni un minuto más de sus vidas separados.

-No, no lo parece. Pero me alegro, Scorpius es un buen chico, hiciste un buen trabajo a pesar de todo.

-¿ A pesar de todo? Soy un gran padre, como toda actividad que desempeño, no podría haber tenido otro resultado aparte de _perfecto_.

-Modestia ¿ dónde andas? – Preguntó Hermione al aire, alzando las manos y riéndose mientras tanto.

-Aquí mismo estoy, ¿acaso no me ves? – Se rió Malfoy.- Fuera de bromas, yo también me alegro por tener a Rose en la familia. Por muy Weasley que sea, es casi que más Granger.

-¿Prefieres la sangre sucia que la traición a la sangre pura? – La pregunta salió casi sin querer. Hermione la dijo antes de poder pararse pero sin ningún tipo de malicia o rencor en su voz. Draco rió y apretó el muslo de ella con su mano, en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador pero resultó siendo todo lo contrario. Hermione carraspeó una vez más.

-Eso, Granger, son idioteces en las que dejé de creer cuando en la guerra vi que la sangre de absolutamente cada persona era de color rojo y de igual espesor. Cuando ves tanta derramada por los recovecos de tu casa, te das cuenta de lo que realmente importa y de lo que no. Voldemort no era más que un hipócrita que pretendía hacer un genocidio sin ser él siquiera todo lo puro que clamaba que debía ser la sociedad. Nunca tuvo mi respeto, pero si mi temor y eso fue lo que me perdió.

-Tienes razón, pero nunca imaginé que pensases así, ni que tus ideales se hubieran ido al garete de ese modo. – Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida, Draco era un gran conversador y a pesar de que el tema no era agradable, se sentía cómoda junto a él, nerviosa por la mano que nunca se llegó a retirar de su muslo, pero muy cómoda. – Respecto al miedo… Todos lo tuvimos. Lo importante fue si nos dejamos guiar por él o no.

-Yo lo hice.

-No, tú tuviste la oportunidad de redimir a toda tu familia ante él y decidiste negar que éramos nosotros. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte aquello así que lo hago ahora, gracias Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento el traqueteo volvió a sonar, indicándoles que el ascensor volvía a la vida poco a poco. Las luces se prendieron y Malfoy ágilmente se puso en pie, ayudando a Hermione a hacerlo. Una vez en pie el traqueteo más brusco del ascensor la hizo perder el equilibrio y se agarró más fuertemente a su acompañante que también reaccionó sujetándola por los brazos.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus miradas se hablaban. Se dijeron tanto en aquel contacto que solo cuando se abrieron las puertas fue cuando reaccionaron y se separaron al fin. Recogieron rápidamente sus abrigos y maletines y cuando Hermione se disponía a salir del ascensor, Draco la agarró de nuevo por el brazo, provocando que ella se girase.

-Cena conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que cenes conmigo.- Repitió él, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante.- Hoy.

-¿Hoy? – Cuestionó ella sorprendida. – Malfoy yo no sé si…

-Déjanos hacer las cosas bien por una vez, Hermione. – Y bastó que él pronunciase su nombre como si fuese miel derritiéndose entre sus labios para que Hermione tuviese que aceptar sin más remedio, sabiéndose perdida entre esa mirada y esa forma de llamarla.

-Está bien. Cena, esta noche.

-Esperaré impaciente.

-No esperaba menos, a fin de cuentas, cuando mi hija quiere algo, tiene que ser al instante y como te dije antes… Rose es muy tú.

\- Y la amas con todo tu ser.

-Así es.

-Eso debería servirte de advertencia, Granger, las serpientes podemos ser encantadoras. – Malfoy le dijo con descaro, guiñandole un ojo. Hermione alzó sus cejas y se dispuso a contraatacar sin poder dejar de mirar esos endemoniados ojos grises.

-Que no se te olvide, - comenzó Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada muy propia de Draco.- que son ellas las encantadas cuando llega quien sabe que notas tocar.

Draco sonrió y soltó su brazo no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. - Tras mirarla con intensidad, adelantó a la sorprendida mujer y se marchó del Ministerio. Hermione, tras superar el shock inicial sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que aquella cena traería bastantes cosas interesantes a su vida y estaba deseosa de darles una oportunidad.

Estaba claro que Rose había heredado muchas cosas de su madre y tal vez entre ellas se encuentra también, la debilidad por una mirada que habla por si sola.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Gracias al review de _Altais Malfoy Black_ , me he dado cuenta del pequeño error que cometí y es que Hermione cumple años otro día.

Investigué para asegurarme, pero al parecer mis ganas de cuadrar mi historia me jugaron una mala pasada y leí como quise. Vi que ponía un 1 en vez de un 19 jajajaja disculpadme y finjamos todos que Hermione cumple años el 1 de Septiembre por el bien de la coherencia de mi historia jajajaja. ¡Un saludo!


	2. Encántame

Gimió cuando su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la puerta y sintió como unos feroces labios callaban su queja en seguida. Sentía unas manos sedientas pasearse por su cuerpo como si fuese un manantial de aguas puras. Un oasis en mitad del desierto más árido. Con fuerza, la obligó a girar su cuerpo, poniéndola de frente a la pared. Apartó el pelo arreglado a conciencia de aquel impoluto cuello y se dio el gusto de besarlo con sensualidad después de una velada entera deseándolo.

Draco Malfoy nunca se imaginó aquella mañana al despertar, que terminaría en aquella apasionada situación con precisamente la mujer que más odios despertó durante su adolescencia. Aquellos eran otros tiempos, donde la sombra de su padre era demasiado alargada para llenarla siquiera, donde se sentía el rey, siendo el más estúpido de los vasallos, siervo de sus ideas que se sostenían en la cuerda más floja que jamás se vio. La guerra había hecho mella en él, los años pasados habían ayudado, y la pérdida de la que se convirtió poco a poco en su mejor amiga había terminado de darle el mazazo emocional que le hizo darse cuenta que la vida es efímera y que hay que vivirla tal y como nosotros deseamos, tal y como nos apetezca.

Así pues, se encontró en un ascensor atascado pidiéndole una cita a la mujer que ahora mismo tenía entre su cuerpo y una puerta. La puerta de su casa en el Callejón Diagon.

Tras la guerra, los juicios a los que fue sometida su familia, terminaron por dejarles sin buena parte del patrimonio del que tanto se vanagloriaban. Narcissa Malfoy decidió quedarse en Malfoy Manor pero Draco fue otra historia. Se negaba a permanecer en una casa que había visto tantos horrores, una casa que hacía mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse un hogar. Se compró una pequeña casa, donde terminó viviendo con su fallecida esposa, Astoria Greengrass, en el Callejón Diagon, lo más apartado posible de aquella estatua del salvador del mundo mágico que le recordaba diariamente a su paso por allí, los múltiples errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y allí había visto pasar los años hasta el momento que vivía en aquel preciso instante.

Abrió aquella puerta con dificultad, con su cuerpo pegado por completo a la retaguardia de su compañera. Hermione no pudo más que admirar el buen gusto y la belleza que rebosaba aquel lugar.

El salón era amplio, con un gran sofá y dos butacas frente a él de color gris marengo. Una alfombra persa, tal vez de un tono más oscuro de gris, se acomodaba en el suelo entre los sillones y una elegante mesa baja de café hecha puramente de cristal terminaba el conjunto. Al fondo, había una imponente chimenea. El suelo de baldosa blanca le daba más amplitud a la estancia y el gran ventanal dejaba entrar las luces de aquella bulliciosa calle de una forma que a Hermione le pareció mágica.

Se quedó mirando hacia fuera y Draco enseguida notó que ella no estaba correspondiendo a sus atenciones. Se apartó levemente de ella y la observó. Aquella noche, Hermione le sorprendió pues, aunque hacía tiempo que ella había cambiado sus costumbres a la hora de vestir, a él no le era algo común y tuvo que contenerse la mandíbula cuando Hermione apareció y esta quiso caer hasta el suelo.

Había alisado por completo la melena que Draco recordaba, enmarañada, se había puesto un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro que tenía un escote asimétrico, siendo un lado con escote corazón, profundizando entre sus pechos, y el otro formándose como único tirante del vestido. Era ceñido hasta casi las rodillas y nunca una mujer le había parecido tan sensual como ella esa noche. Llevaba unos stilettos rojos, bastante altos, que hacían juego con el color natural de sus labios pues, como averiguó un rato después, no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje en la boca que le otorgase aquel tono. Se maravilló con el detalle de que ella solo llevase un poco de máscara de pestañas, porque con tan poco, lo había deslumbrado por completo.

Sin pretenderlo, su mano se alzó y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Hermione. Ella giró su rostro en su dirección y en sus ojos, un brillo especial se formó. El corazón de Draco se encogió cuando Hermione le sonrió. Había visto miles de veces su sonrisa dedicada a otros, una sonrisa llena de calidez, de cariño… Una sonrisa que era hogar. Y esta vez, esa sonrisa era solo para él.

La acercó a su cuerpo, tomándola con ambas manos por la cintura. La besó una vez más, lamiendo aquellos labios llenos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, reconociendo aquella cavidad, y se encontró rápidamente con la lengua de ella, que le instaba a una batalla demencial. Hermione pasó sus manos por su cuello e hizo presión para acercarse aún más en aquel beso.

Draco bajó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, tiró poco a poco de la tela del vestido, enrollándose en las caderas femeninas. La tomó en el aire, pasando sus manos por debajo de su culo y ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de él. Sin dejar de besarse se dirigieron hasta el dormitorio.

Al llegar, Draco la dejó suavemente sobre la cama y ella se sentó en el borde, con sus piernas abiertas, teniéndolo entre ellas de pie, mirándola de una forma que sintió que su cuerpo era de cera y la mirada de Draco un incendio derritiendo todo a su paso. Él se quitó la americana negra que llevaba para aquella ocasión y Hermione le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de igual color, pero sus dedos temblorosos le estaban sacando de quicio y Draco terminó por arrancársela directamente, dejando un torso pálido y libre de pecas, lunares o manchas que le dio la bienvenida.

Ella pasó sus labios por sus pectorales, bajando por el abdomen y enviándole descargas por todo el cuerpo a Draco con aquellos inocentes movimientos.

 _Lo estaba consumiendo._

La puso de pie y le terminó de quitar aquel maravilloso vestido con cuidado de no romperlo en el proceso. En futuras ocasiones, le gustaría volverla a ver con él puesto.

Le sorprendió gratamente encontrarse con que Hermione se había guardado toda la coquetería debajo del vestido, llevando un sujetador corsé de encaje rojo y un pequeño culotte a conjunto. La miró con esa sonrisa ladeada que siempre fue su sello de identidad y ella se sonrojó hasta el punto de equiparar al color de las prendas. Se separó unos pasos de ella, sin soltarla de la mano, y la admiró. Hermione se empezó a reír y se mordió los labios.

-Así que… Solo tenías pensado venir a cenar conmigo ¿no? – Le dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente, con un hambre de lobo dibujada en toda su expresión. Hermione soltó una carcajada y lo acercó a ella de un tirón. Él no se opuso y llevó sus manos hasta el trasero poco cubierto de su acompañante.

-Una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar cuando vas a cenar con Draco Malfoy…- Le contestó Hermione antes de besarlo intensamente, mordiéndole los labios en el camino. Draco gruñó y la apegó más a su cuerpo, sin apartar las manos de su culo.

-¿Qué insinúa, señorita Granger? – Le preguntó entre besos.

-No insinúo, señor Malfoy, aseguro que es usted un pervertido picaflor.

-Desconocía que esa fama me precediese. – Contestó inocentemente, la volvió a besar. – Sepa usted, señorita Granger, que no es tal. Solo he traído a esta casa a dos mujeres, y usted es la segunda. – Terminó su diálogo empujándola suavemente hacia la gran cama con doseles.

Hermione se acomodó en ella y le dejó quitarle los zapatos que jamás confesaría, le estaban matando los pies. Desde su cómoda posición observó cómo Draco desabrochaba el cinturón y se quitaba zapatos y pantalón quedándose simplemente en bóxers negros. Se subió a la cama, quedando sobre ella tras dar un paseo con su boca sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, dejando un reguero de besos, mordiscos y lametones que le habían subido la temperatura aún más si aquello era posible.

Hermione Granger nunca imaginó que habría algo que le gustase igual o más que los libros. Cuando se casó con Ron, a pesar de que aquel amor fuese simple amistad, la atracción entre ellos era palpable y el sexo era simplemente magnifico. Ambos disfrutaban muchísimo de sus sesiones en la cama y cualquier pensamiento que Ron Weasley pudo tener sobre Hermione y la mojigatería quedaron en el pasado.

Había descubierto que le encantaba sentir. Que la ferocidad con la que hacía un examen se extendía también a la que poseía en la cama. Era, y nunca mejor dicho, _una leona._

Draco lo descubrió esa noche unas cuantas veces, enredándose entre las piernas de ella, entregándole toda su pasión. La besó en cada hueco de su piel, la mordió hasta que la ronquera no la dejó chillar más y la hizo suya hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos.

Hermione se entregaba a él como nunca nadie lo había hecho, lo que lo enardecía aún más. Ella era pequeña y estrecha y en un principio se pensó dos veces las consecuencias de hacerle el amor pero una sola mirada de ella le sirvió para disipar todas las dudas. Hermione solo le pedía más y él se vio en la obligación de dárselo todo. No le daba tregua, no podía parar. Le encantaba.

Hermione perdió la cuenta de las veces que su orgasmo la envolvió por y para él. Draco casi se muere de placer.

Amaneció y ambos seguían tirados en aquella cama que había sido testigo de la mayor pasión conocida. Draco la miraba aún con la vista turbia y ella descansaba de lado, girada hacia él, tapada con las sábanas de seda.

-¡Vaya con los Gryffindor!… ¡Y vaya si Weasley es estúpido! – Exclamó Draco después de lanzar una carcajada. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No es estúpido… No lo insultes por favor… - Le pidió ella.

Draco la miró y la acercó hacia él, aún dentro de la cama. Le acarició el pelo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que a Hermione la dejó fuera de sitio. Lo miró.

-Es estúpido porque te dejó escapar… Pero ¡eh! Que se lo agradezco… Si no se hubiera rendido, nosotros no estaríamos aquí y ha sido una grata sorpresa. – Explicó. – Y no lo digo solo por el magnífico sexo que hemos tenido. – Le dijo, dedicándole una mirada picara, Hermione sonrió tímidamente y agachó la mirada. Draco rió.- Me encanta ver sus dos facetas, señorita Granger. Es como si fuera usted una bibliotecaria stripper.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia y Hermione poco a poco sentía más comodidad a su lado, _más complicidad._

-Usted sólo tiene una señor Malfoy. La de descarado.

-Aún así, siendo un descarado, te encanto.

-Ya le dije esta mañana que debería andarse con ojo, que son las serpientes las que terminan siendo encantadas en cualquier cuento.

-Pues encántame entonces.

Y la envolvió en sus brazos para hacerla suya una vez más y tal vez, _para siempre._

 **Nota de la autora:**

No tenía pensada una continuación para esta historia; el momento en el ascensor años después era algo que llevaba rondando en mi mente muchísimo tiempo y que un día decidí darle forma pero nunca pensé nada más allá de eso. Por complacer a quien lo pidió en los reviews ( ¡muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar!) decidí ponerme y terminar lo que empecé pero dejé que vuestra imaginación terminase y ahora he vuelto a terminarlo yo, por lo que podréis decirme si os he satisfecho o si he cumplido vuestras expectativas con este final de cita. No he querido meterme en cenas románticas llenas de conversación porque sentía que os debía algo más carnal y aquí está, lo primero subidito de tono que escribo y por supuesto, publico. Y... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez este no sea el final.

¡Espero que os guste! ¡Besitos!

PD: El Rating M se debe a que no sé si la historia continuará o quedará hasta aquí. De continuar, posiblemente sea necesario ese Rating.


End file.
